


Trying The Suit On

by queenofdeansbooty



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: You love what Peter does and admire him for his bravery. You’ve seen him in action but never got the pleasure of actually touching his suit, much less trying it on.





	Trying The Suit On

“Did you want anything to eat?” Peter asked, looking at you from over his shoulder. You shook your head as you slung your backpack over your shoulders. 

“Nah, I’m going to go set up in your room.” You and Peter decided it was best if you two studied together on this big test you had coming up. You knew you two would study but halfway through it, you would turn on some movie and watch that instead.

“Alright I’ll be there in a minute.” He said, going back to the food he was preparing. You chuckled as you walked into his room, setting your backpack on the floor. Peter was always eating, it was insane. Ever since you two started dating, you always found him with food in his mouth or some candy to snack on. It amazed you how he could still be so lean and fit with all that food he ate.

You sat on the bed and looked around his room before spotting something hanging in his closet. You grinned and got up, inspecting the red and blue suit Mr. Stark gave to him. You loved that Peter was Spiderman and you loved that he got to save the world but you worried for him. You’ve seen the videos online, being Spiderman was a dangerous gig to be doing since you’re always afraid Peter wouldn’t come home one day.

You’ve seen Spiderman up close, you got to touch his skin and hear his voice but you never really got to see his suit. When Peter came home, he took it off and stashed it away. But now, here it was just sitting on the hanger. It was so like Peter to hang his suit up.

You reached over and took it off the hanger, feeling it’s soft fabric. You had to hand it to Mr. Stark for making it very soft to the touch. You bit your lip and peeked out of Peter’s room to see if he was still busy. He was and you looked back at the suit. You’ve always wanted to see what this would feel like on. You knew Peter wouldn’t really mind as long as you took it off and didn’t show it to anyone.

You kept the door open a crack and began stripping to your underwear. You only had your panties on since you thought wearing a bra underneath this suit would feel uncomfortable. You slipped your legs inside before pulling the suit over your curves. You were glad Mr. Stark designed this to fit, really, any body type.

You put your arms through and let the material hang off your body. You’ve seen Peter do this a thousand times so you know when you pressed the big spider in the middle of your chest, it would fit to your body. Pressing it, the material clung to your body.

You had to refrain yourself from yelling out in excitement. Grabbing the mask, you slipped it on and immediately, you heard a woman’s voice.

“Hello Peter, isn’t this an off day for you?” The woman sounded much older than you and maybe even Aunt May. You didn’t know who was talking to you or if this is what Peter heard every time he put the suit and mask on.

“Hello? Who is this?” You asked, looking around the room.

“Oh, you’re not Peter.” The woman said, sounding a little defensive.

“No, this is Y/N. I’m Peter’s girlfriend. He must have mentioned me.” You took a seat on Peter’s bed.

“Yes, Y/N, I was wondering when I would get to meet you. My name is Karen, or that’s the name Peter gave to me. He didn’t want to keep calling me ‘suit lady’.” Karen chuckled.

“Wow, Karen, nice to meet you. What exactly can this suit do?” You asked.

“I’m afraid Mr. Stark wouldn’t like me to do that. But I can give him a call and ask if it’s okay.”

“No, don’t do that. I don’t think he’d like me in Peter’s suit very much.”

“Then why are you?”

“I was curious. I see Peter put this on and use all kinds of cool web shooters.” You chuckled. You were so busy talking to Peter’s AI that you didn’t see the door opening and Peter walking in.

“Oh, come on, you’re wearing my suit?” You looked at Peter standing there with his food in his hands. You bit your lip and took off the mask, sitting up on the bed.

“Sorry, Peter, I was curious.” You grinned. Peter wasn’t mad, he actually thought it was quite funny. He trusted you with his suit probably more than Ned. He looked at the ground and saw your clothes on the ground before looking at you.

“A-are you naked under that?” He stuttered while putting his plate down.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” You smirked and stood up, running your hands down your body.

“You might even look better with it on than I do.” Peter said, walking to you. He loved that your curves were so defined with it on and he had to admit, you were pretty hot. He’s never seen a pair of boobs in his suit before.

“Hey, you know I took gymnastics. Can I take this out for a spin?” You asked with a grin, knowing what the answer would be.

“No, you can’t. Come on, take it off.” Peter chuckled. You smirked and put the mask back on, grinning underneath it.

“Why don’t you take it off for me?”

“You know Karen records everything you see and hear, right?” Peter smirked, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Everything?” You asked.

“Everything.” Karen and Peter said simultaneously.

“Oh, okay, I’ll take it off.” You blushed and took off the mask. You pressed the big spider and the suit deflated.

“You know we won’t be studying, right?” Peter smirked, taking the mask from you. You let the suit drop to the floor, exposing yourself to him. He gulped and tried to keep his eyes on yours.

“Oh, I know. Now, why don’t you put this suit on and show me what it can do. Then we can come back here and see if we’re still in a studying mood.” You stepped out of the suit and picked it up, handing it to him.

“You got it.” Peter nodded, immediately stripping his clothes. You laughed and put your clothes back on, excited about this. And you wonder why you’re failing chemistry.


End file.
